The subject matter disclosed herein relates to monitoring power consumption to verify compliance with a power consumption limitation agreement during a demand response event or agreed period of limited power consumption.
During moments of peak power consumption, a significant strain may be placed on utility providers and the power grid supplying power to consumers. These peak demand periods often occur during the hottest parts of a day, when large numbers of residential and commercial consumers are running heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) appliances. In many cases, HVAC appliances may be running at consumers' homes even while the consumers are away. Although a utility provider may desire to offer incentives to consumers to turn off certain high-consumption loads (e.g., HVAC and other appliances) during these peak demand periods, utility providers have lacked the ability to verify whether consumers have complied with a request not to run certain loads at specific times.